Sweetheart
by Okada Chiaki
Summary: Five moments between them, the subtle hints of his feelings for her, and her smile as he gave her his silent confession. Purely KB. Set after the end of the series.


**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho's Kurama and Botan, and any other mentioned characters in this fanfic – basically everything in the show – doesn't belong to me.**

_Cute. _

Emerald eyes locked with amethyst ones as she spoke to him. "Hello, Kurama-kun."

He returned her greeting with his own and smiled. Her own lips curving into a wide grin as she saw this, "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you. I just thought of visiting. But, I guess this isn't the right time, huh?"

Indeed, it wasn't. It had been two o'clock in the morning when he sensed her presence, and heard a knock at his window.

Kurama was tired; being a human could sometimes be exhausting, especially when he needed to balance his human life and also his demon side everyday. Still, he replied with a soft, "No, you're not disturbing me. Please, come in."

He stepped aside to give her entrance and she flew through the open window, her oar disappearing and her feet coming in contact with the cold, hard surface of his bedroom's floor.

Suddenly, a small sneeze escaped her. He smiled and she gave him a sheepish grin. She mouthed, "Sorry," thinking that the sound probably had annoyed him.

The response she earned was a simple shook of his head, with his smile widening.

Contrary to her belief, Kurama found it rather cute.

* * *

><p><em>Boredom.<em>

She seemed to notice his presence but didn't acknowledge it, besides the initial "Hi" she had given him when he first entered the room – after having gotten tired of Yusuke's and Kuwabara's constant bickering. He didn't mind it either. He rather liked scrutinizing her this way.

A smile crossed his lips as he took in small details marking her mood; neck tilted to one side, cheek balanced on a petite hand, mouth frowned in distaste and amethyst eyes squinted in nothing but pure boredom. For some odd reason, he found himself captivated by her posture. He felt as if he could stare at her for as long as he wanted, and would never tire of it.

His eyes watched as she dragged the black pen lazily across the paper. Circles and circles and circles she drew...

Contrary to his plans, she straightened up her back, sighed heavily and grabbed an eraser to erase the doodling. Almost as if she could feel him watching her, she lifted her head to look at him.

Emeralds met with amethyst for a brief second and he looked away instantly. Kurama was utterly and surprisingly flustered at being caught staring like that. Feeling blood rushing to his cheeks, and ears growing hotter with each passing second, he went up to give her a made-up explanation.

Fortunately for him, she just smiled and said, "I got bored."

* * *

><p><em>Winter.<em>

The snow felled, some of it resting on his red tresses and others gathering on the ground, and everything else around him.

He kicked gently against the white surface under his feet once, and the swing moved. His red locks flowing against the bone-chilling wind. It was winter, around evening, probably at 6:30 precisely, and he was alone.

That was until he heard the swing beside him made sounds, and someone humming a tune he wasn't really familiar with.

Kurama had felt her energy coming towards him a while ago, and had been waiting for her the entire time – despite the fact he ought to know that she probably didn't plan on coming here anyway. He was glad he actually did because she had really stopped by.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" she asked.

"No reason. I just thought of staring at the snow."

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Very."

There was a pause, and he pondered for a fraction of a second if she didn't want to say anything else, but then she spoke again, "I missed you…and the gang too, Kurama-kun."

It had been nearly three months since she had last seen them. Work and ferrying human souls to where they rightfully belong kept her busy. She couldn't meet any of her friends.

She had missed him.

But he had missed her more.

* * *

><p><em>Break.<em>

A smile lingered at the corners of his mouth. His eyes shimmering with amusement as he listened intently to her babbling.

"I mean, Koenma-sama never gives me a break. I deserve rest, you know, Kurama-kun? I know I'm a spirit guide and I shouldn't complain like this. I love my job and all, but really, I am after all, still a girl, and I need – emphasize _need _– to rest. I work my butt off every year, every month, every day, every minute, _every passing second_ for this. Why can't I get a break? I…"

He decided to butt in before she could go out of hand. In spite his enjoyment over watching her act in this manner; he didn't want her to get a sore throat later on.

"I understand, Botan-san. And I do agree with you. You do need a well deserved break once a while. You should ask for one from Koenma-sama," he told her in his usual calm manner, but she caught the slight amused tone lying dormant in that voice of his.

Mouth forming into a pout, she replied disapprovingly, "I don't know if he would…"

He held a hand up in the air, and it served as if a silent order for her to stop speaking. "I'm afraid I have to disagree to that. Koenma-sama knows perfectly of your close friendship with Yusuke, and the others here in human world, so I think he would consider it, Botan-san."

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts. Now go back to spirit world, and tell him what you have in mind. You just have to sound determined, and show him that you mean it. Maybe add the clichéd, "Or else…" most people use."

"You mean threaten him?"

"Yes. But it is only if you have to."

"Are you hundred percent certain this is going to work?"

"Yes. Trust me."

She did as he offered, and went back to spirit world, demanding Koenma to give her at least _one break_ and let her spend at least _a few _with her beloved friends. Telling him exactly what was in her head, everything that she had felt for all these past years she had worked for the spirit world prince.

To put it simply, she did as Kurama told her to do, and it worked like a charm.

* * *

><p><em>Flowers.<em>

He had asked her before what kind of flowers she favored, and she told him, "Peonies."

So now he sat here at his study desk, staring at the bouquet of bright pink peonies he had bought earlier from the flower shop.

Pink. She liked wearing that pink kimono she'd almost always have on. Admittedly, as his eyes gazed at the flowers, he thought she was quite the pleasant sight. Beautiful – just like they were.

Kurama was merely a friend to her; he knew this and yet, he still found himself slightly attracted to her but he didn't have the nerve of actually telling her, so he was hoping, with this gesture, she would at least realize his feelings. Albeit subtly, but he'd rather prefer it that way.

His demon side, the fox, was straighter to the point with what he wanted than Kurama was. He would say how he felt without any hesitation, without needing to beat around the bush. But that was his other part, and his human part was different.

A gentle breeze, and a thud on the floor beside him. He didn't need to look to know who it was. "Hello, Botan-san."

"Kurama-kun! What did you need to talk about? I heard it was something important…?"

He turned around his swiveling chair and gave her a smile. She returned it with her own, but it didn't take long for her to notice the bouquet sitting on his wooden desk.

Kurama followed her gaze. "Ah, that…"

He trailed off at the feeling of a gentle, yet warm pair of lips pressed softly against the skin of his cheek. He blinked for three times, and parted his lips to say something. But before he could even utter a word, a sentence escaped her lips. Tinted with that same warmth he had always known her for.

"Thank you, Kurama-kun."

To him, her words meant something more than just a simple thanks.


End file.
